Hérédité complexe
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Boa Astrea, fille de Boa Hancock, se lance à l'âge de douze ans dans une quête de ses origines. Ce qu'elle découvrira changera sa vie et cette hérédité qu'elle désire tant connaître mettra sa vie en danger...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : questionnements _

_Ile Amazon Lily (île des femmes), treize ans après le début de la saga Nouveau Monde _

L'air passablement contrarié, Boa Hancock, assise sur son serpent apprivoisé Salomé, demandait à une guerrière agenouillée devant elle.

"Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?"

La jeune femme releva la tête et expliqua:

"Elle a blessé sérieusement une de ses compagnes d'entraînement..."

Hancok se retint de soupirer. A douze ans, sa fille était un vrai démon qui n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde et accumulait les bêtises en tous genres. Comme le voulait la tradition de l'île, elle avait commencé à être entraînée très jeune sans égards pour son rang princier mais montrait plus d'empressement à faire les quatre cent coups avec ses amies qu'à apprendre les arts de la guerre. Pour toute autre, Hancock aurait convenu que c'était de son âge et un simple recadrage aurait suffi, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner avec Astrea, même pas les pires punitions.

"Très bien, envoyez-la moi tout de suite, j'ai à lui parler..."

Une fois sa subordonnée sortit, Boa Hancock laissa échapper un long soupir. Qu'avait-elle donc fait au destin pour avoir hérité d'un tel fardeau ? Elle n'avait qu'une seule fille, et celle-ci lui en faisait subir tous les jours. Et pourtant, elle avait été une fillette si adorable !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir davantage car sa fille faisait son entrée. Astrea était vêtue d'un justaucorps ajusté ainsi que d'un pagne court, tenue commune à beaucoup d'amazones vivant sur l'île. Arborant un air passablement ennuyé, elle regarda sa mère de ses yeux bleus en remettant en place une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", questionna-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus d'Hancock flamboyèrent mais elle parvint à garder son calme.

"Il y a que tu as gravement blessé Anitra...mais à quoi pensais-tu, Astrea ?"

L'adolescente regarda sa mère avec effronterie.

"Elle n'avait qu'à esquiver plus vite, tant pis pour elle !"

L'impératrice pirate ramena une longue mèche de ses longs cheveux d'ébène lisses en arrière et expliqua sèchement:

"C'était un entraînement, non un combat destiné à tuer...pour l'instant, afin que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu viens de faire, tu iras dans ta chambre sans dîner et demain tu iras nettoyer l'arène toi-même..."

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard bleu de l'adolescente qui ne bougea pas. Les yeux de la mère et de la fille, identiques, s'affrontèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Astrea, enfin, consente à obéir et à aller dans sa chambre. Serrant les poings, l'adolescente marcha dans les couloirs et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Décidément, sa mère ne la comprendrait jamais ! Elle avait voulu donner une leçon à cette vantarde d'Anitra qui prétendait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à la vaincre, et elle était bien contente de lui avoir fait mordre la poussière. Ce n'était que justice pour toutes les vexations qu'elle lui avait fait subir ! Personne ne devait pouvoir raconter que Boa Astrea, princesse de l'île d'Amazon Lily, était une froussarde qui se laissait insulter sans rien dire !

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira longuement. Encore une punition à effectuer ! Celle-ci n'était pas la pire, cependant.

Elle se retourna et tira quelque chose de sa poitrine. C'était un petit papier que lui avait fait passer sa meilleure amie un peu plus tôt. Car Astrea, depuis plusieurs mois, menait en cachette de sa mère sa petite enquête sur ses origines. Personne n'en parlait jamais, mais il y avait toujours eu des chuchotements sur son passage et même une fois, quand elle était plus petite, une remarque du genre "tout à fait son père". Sa mère avait vite fait taire l'insolente, mais Astrea s'était demandée pourquoi tant de mystère était fait autour de l'identité de l'auteur de ses jours. Après tout, d'autres filles savaient qui étaient leur père, même si elles ne les avaient jamais rencontrés et avaient peu de chance de le faire.  
Malheureusement, le petit papier en question ne contenait que peu d'informations, seulement quelques souvenirs glanés auprès d'une des anciennes du village. Mais Astrea savait que sa mère, en tant que chef des pirates Kuja, avait beaucoup voyagé, elle avait donc pu rencontrer son père pendant l'un de ces périples. Mais dans ce cas, cela pouvait être n'importe qui !

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et soupira en se disant que tout cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche…

Comme souvent, Boa Hancock conférait avec ses sœurs Marigold et Sandersonia et, une fois n'était pas coutume, Astrea était l'un des sujets principaux de la discussion.

« On m'a dit que certaines des amies d'Astrea vont voir les anciennes du village et posent certaines questions…ce n'est pas lié au hasard, la petite cherche à savoir qui est son père… », expliqua Marigold en se versant une tasse de thé.

Sandersonia hocha pensivement la tête.

« Après tout, Astrea va avoir treize ans, il est normal qu'elle cherche à connaître ses origines… »

Les deux sœurs adoraient leur nièce, mais elles respectaient avant tout la volonté de leur sœur aînée. Alors qu'elle était dans les douleurs de l'enfantement, douze ans auparavant, celle-ci leur avait fait jurer qu'elles ne trahiraient jamais l'identité du père de son bébé, et elles s'étaient toujours tenues à ce serment. Il y avait trop en jeu dans cette histoire, et elles le savaient.

Hancock croisa les jambes.

« Vous savez toutes deux ce qu'il en est, et pourquoi je ne peux pas le lui dire… »

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que toute l'île était au courant et en parlait sous cape. Une fois, l'une des femmes s'était risquée à une remarque sur la ressemblance d'Astrea avec son père et, furieuse, elle l'avait mise aux corvées pendant une semaine, ce qui avait ôté aux autres toute envie de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour… », dit pensivement Marigold en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Une lueur de colère passa dans le regard d'Hancock.

« Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle prenne la mer et qu'elle passe sa vie à le chercher ? Je refuse qu'elle mène ce genre de vie ! »

Sandersonia revint à la charge.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours la faire rester sur cette île, il y a des chances qu'elle veuille intégrer les pirates Kuja et qu'elle le rencontre par hasard sur Grand Line ou ailleurs. Sur cela, tu n'auras aucun contrôle… »

Hancock soupira.

« Je sais. Je savais tout cela il y a treize ans, je savais ce que je risquais en agissant comme je l'ai fait… »

Elle ajouta :

« C'est ma décision égoïste qui l'a mise au monde et j'accepterai toutes les conséquences que cela implique, mais je ne la laisserai pas gâcher sa vie. S'il faut pour cela garder le secret jusqu'au bout, je le ferai… »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent. Elles savaient que leur sœur aînée se tiendrait à sa décision et elles n'insistèrent pas, le temps n'était pas encore venu…

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Enquête sans issue_

Deux jours après, profitant de la distraction d'un de ses professeurs, Astrea avait trouvé le moyen de se faufiler pour rejoindre ses deux meilleures amies, Anthea et Leana. Elles étaient liées depuis leur toute petite enfance et inséparables.

« Il y a eu un homme ici, tu es sûre ? », questionna Astrea.

Anthea acquiesça en secouant vigoureusement sa chevelure blonde.

« Oui et il semblerait qu'il ait échappé à nos lois et ait survécu à son séjour… »

Un fol espoir fit battre plus vite le cœur d'Astrea.

« Alors, c'est peut-être lui ! »

Leana secoua la tête.

« Non, les dates que nous avons réussi à glaner malgré les ordres de Hebihime, bien que très floues, ne correspondent pas… »

Astrea serra les poings.

« Raaah, encore un coup pour rien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé pour que ma mère ne veuille rien me dire et surtout interdise qu'on me dise quoi que ce soit ! Je suis la fille d'un criminel mondial ou quoi ? »

Leana posa son carnet de notes.

« Si tel était le cas, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Hebihime est shichibukai, elle ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses, et elle perdrait son titre si cela venait à se savoir… »

Un sourire fendit alors les traits réguliers d'Astrea.

« Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à chercher dans cette voie… »

_Plusieurs jours après…_

La nuit était tombée sur le palais mais Boa Hancock ne dormait pas. Assise sur son lit, seulement vêtue d'une tunique diaphane, elle réfléchissait. La démarche de sa fille l'amenait à se remettre profondément en question. Avait-elle bien fait de ne rien lui dire ?

Avec les années, elle se rendait compte à quel point sa décision avait été égoïste. C'était elle qui avait absolument voulu un enfant et qui avait tout fait pour cela. Il n'en avait jamais rien su, elle ne l'avait de toute façon pas revu depuis treize ans et elle avait tout fait pour qu'il n'en sache rien. Elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, probablement quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde.

Devenir mère l'avait beaucoup changée, la faisant devenir moins individualiste et un peu moins égoïste. Jusque-là, jamais aucun homme ne lui avait donné cette envie de porter un enfant, et aucun ne l'avait fait depuis la naissance d'Astrea. Sa fille avait bouleversé sa façon de voir le monde, de ressentir les gens, même si elle avait gardé face à ceux de la Marine ses manières prétentieuses et insupportables pour donner le change. Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait eu une fille, elle avait soigneusement évité de prendre la mer avec les pirates Kuja dès que son état avait été visible et, vu qu'aucun homme n'était admis sur l'île, son secret était soigneusement gardé pour l'instant.

La naissance de sa fille avait comblé une partie d'elle dont elle ignorait l'existence, et ceci dès le moment où, après des heures de souffrance, elle avait croisé son premier regard. Alors elle avait su que tout cela en valait la peine. Mais, à présent, elle commençait à en douter quelque peu. Avait-elle si peu anticipé l'obstination de sa fille ? Elle avait vraiment de qui tenir et elle s'en rendait compte davantage de jour en jour.

Elle ramena la masse de ses longs cheveux derrière elle et eut un soupir. Elle se trouvait à la croisée des chemins et il allait falloir qu'elle prenne rapidement sa décision…

L'aube suivante trouva Astrea en train de courir dans la forêt qui entourait la ville principale de l'île. C'était quelque chose qui faisait partie de son entraînement et qu'elle faisait tous les matins. Cela lui permettait aussi de se retrouver seule avec elle-même pour réfléchir, et elle en avait besoin ces derniers temps. Toutes ses tentatives pour réunir des informations concernant son père se finissaient dans une impasse, et elle commençait à se demander s'il existait vraiment. Mais elle ne désespérait pas d'y arriver, et elle avait durci d'elle-même son entraînement pour devenir plus vite digne d'obtenir ses galons de guerrière et d'intégrer l'équipage de pirates.

Un peu plus loin, sur les remparts du palais, Margaret et Aphelandra regardaient courir la jeune fille. Elles la connaissaient bien et étaient chargées de quelques aspects de son entraînement. Ces temps derniers, elles la surveillaient davantage sans en avoir l'air. Elle n'aurait pas été bien loin vu que l'île se trouvait sur Calm Belt, mais on ne savait jamais…

Dans le port, le bateau des pirates Kuja se préparait à lever l'ancre pour une expédition au long cours à laquelle prendrait part l'impératrice. Cela ne lui était que peu arrivé depuis la naissance d'Astrea mais il fallait qu'elle conserve son statut à tout prix. Elle laisserait donc sa fille au palais sous la surveillance de Marigold alors que Sandersonia viendrait avec elle.

Quand la princesse rentra au palais après avoir couru, on lui fit dire que sa mère voulait la voir.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je serai absente plusieurs semaines. Tu resteras ici avec ta tante Marigold, comme d'habitude. Tu as intérêt à ne pas l'ennuyer, sinon tu auras affaire à moi quand je rentrerai… »

La jeune fille soupira. Sa mère ne pouvait-elle varier son discours ?

« Que veux-tu qu'il arrive, maman ? Je ne peux aller nulle part et, de toute façon, je dois m'entraîner pour devenir encore plus forte… »

Une étrange lueur brillait dans le regard d'Astrea, et Hancock comprit.

« Tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour faire partie des pirates Kuja, Astrea… »

Les poings de la jeune fille se serrèrent et elle répliqua à sa mère :

« Mais je suis assez grande pour savoir qui est mon père ! Je veux savoir ! Dis-le-moi ! »

Ainsi le moment de la confrontation directe était arrivé. L'impératrice pirate croisa les bras et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

« Non, Astrea… », dit-elle très calmement, sans ciller.

La jeune fille perdit son calme.

« Mais qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu ne veuilles pas me dire son nom ? Était-ce un criminel ? », s'écria-t-elle.

La jeune fille n'était finalement pas tellement loin de la vérité, mais Hancock ne céda pas.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui il est. Tu es une amazone, les amazones n'ont pas de père ! », dit-elle d'une voix coupante.

Son ton se radoucit quelque peu.

« Ne cherche pas à savoir, tu te ferais plus de mal que de bien, crois-moi…tu es ma fille, de cela tu peux être sûre, et je suis fière de toi, ne l'oublie jamais ! »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir, Salomé sur les talons. Astrea resta là, interloquée, ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa mère mais plus décidée que jamais à en savoir plus…

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : retour vers le passé_

Alors que son bateau voguait sur les eaux de Calm Belt, l'esprit d'Hancock ne parvenait pas à se détacher de l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec sa fille. La quête des origines d'Astrea la ramenait dans le passé et elle se rappela les événements survenus à cette époque…

_Amazon Lily, quinze ans plus tôt…_

Noyée dans la nuit d'encre, la ville des amazones était endormie et nul ne fit attention à une silhouette sombre qui se faufila en dehors du palais. Avec moult précautions, elle se rendit jusqu'à l'endroit où était amarré le petit sous-marin jaune du médecin pirate Trafalgar Law. Dissimulé près des écrans de tissu qui cachaient son embarcation aux regards des amazones, il l'attendait.

«Vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler si son état se détériorait encore pour une demande particulière…qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

La silhouette ôta sa capuche, et les yeux bleu nuit de l'impératrice pirate apparurent, rouges mais fermes.

« S'il doit mourir, je refuse que sa lignée se termine, j'ai donc besoin de vous dans cette optique… »

Trafalgar Law n'eut même pas un mouvement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse cette demande et cela n'avait rien d'incongru vu les sentiments évidents qu'elle portait à son jeune patient. D'un autre côté, le patient en question était d'une telle lignée qu'il eût été très dommage de laisser un tel sang se perdre.

« Etes-vous sûre de vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête fermement. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi et se sentait prête pour cela. Elle était jeune, en excellente santé. Et surtout, elle voulait porter son enfant car elle refusait l'idée qu'il meure tout à fait.

Il se redressa et dit :

« Très bien, attendez ici… »

Elle ne sut pas combien se temps se passa, mais il finit par revenir avec un petit contenant métallique.

« Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé. Il faut le laisser dans le contenant spécial jusqu'au moment où vous vous en servirez. Je suppose que vos médecins savent comment faire… »

Elle hocha la tête et prit le petit récipient métallique hermétique avant de se détourner, mais il la questionna encore :

« Une dernière question : le ferez-vous-même s'il survit? »

Elle hocha la tête, le remercia simplement et s'éloigna dans la nuit, laissant le médecin dépositaire d'un de ses secrets le plus intimes. Elle savait d'instinct qu'il n'en dirait jamais rien et que ceci resterait entre eux deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence d'elle-même, si elle le faisait un jour…

Pourtant, malgré sa décision prise, il lui avait fallu deux ans pour la mettre à exécution. Contre toute attente, il avait survécu et elle se devait de l'aider autant qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle revint de Shabondy après l'y avoir déposé pour y rejoindre son équipage, elle sut que le moment était venu. Au moins, il lui resterait cette petite partie de lui et sa lignée continuerait, même s'il n'avait jamais d'autre enfant, ce qui était fort probable au vu de son caractère et surtout de ses ambitions. Personne n'en saurait rien, et elle aurait préféré se faire tuer sur place plutôt que de lui nuire en quoi que ce soit. Après tout, même la plus prétentieuse des impératrices amazones pouvait souhaiter devenir mère, cela s'était déjà vu et se verrait encore.

Ses sœurs avaient été surprises de sa décision mais elles pensaient vraiment qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle serait une très bonne mère. Elles savaient quelle femme se cachait vraiment derrière la façade arborée par Hancock et à quel point ce serait pour elle une revanche sur ses années d'esclavage.

Une fois l'intervention effectuée par le meilleur des médecins de l'île dans le plus grand secret, il avait encore fallu attendre de longues semaines pour savoir si elle avait fonctionné. Elle avait été presque ravie de voir survenir au bout de cinq semaines les traditionnelles nausées et autres symptômes qui annonçaient sans aucun doute possible que sa grossesse était réelle et évolutive.

Elle avait attendu que son état soit visible pour l'annoncer aux autres amazones, et si celles-ci, dès le départ, n'avaient eu aucun doute sur l'identité du père de la petite fille à venir, elles ne s'en étaient pas moins réjouies pour leur souveraine.

Ce qui dérangea le plus Hancock fut de voir son corps si parfait se déformer de mois en mois et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle nagea totalement dans le bonheur. Elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé et que ça ne correspondait pas non plus à ce que lui en avaient dit d'autres amazones qui avaient eu des enfants.

La vieille Nyon, qui avait bien connu le monde extérieur, lui avait dit à quel point aucune grossesse n'est stéréotypée et qu'elle avait de la chance que tout se passe bien. Elle fut également présente avec la sage-femme lorsque les douleurs se déclarèrent pour l'impératrice pirate et resta avec elle et ses sœurs pendant les longues heures qui présidèrent à la naissance d'Astrea.

Hancock, qui avait eu quelque peine à se sentir mère pendant ses mois d'attente, avait été bouleversée jusqu'au fond de l'âme par le premier regard qu'elle avait partagé avec sa fille à peine sortie d'elle. Le bébé encore œdémateux, à demi couvert des mucosités utérines, avait un duvet châtain encore humide sur la tête et des yeux bleu clair aux paillettes déjà foncées, mais elle lui avait paru la plus belle des petites filles du monde. Le moment était trop fort, et elle avait pleuré sans retenue, vaincue par l'émotion, oubliant et la fatigue et la douleur. Le prénom de sa fille avait été choisi depuis quelques mois déjà, et sa première lettre ne l'avait pas été au hasard. Elle l'avait voulu comme une sorte d'hommage à quelqu'un qui n'était plus et qui avait énormément compté pour son père.

« Astrea… », avait-elle seulement articulé, incapable de dire autre chose.

Nyon, qui se tenait près d'elle, avait pensé :

_« S'il a ébranlé la montagne, sa fille a achevé de la mettre en pièces… »_

Car, à voir l'orgueilleuse amazone tenir, les larmes aux yeux, sa fille dans ses bras, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard d'elle, il y avait de quoi croire aux miracles. Finalement, à cet instant, elle était identique à toutes les mères de la Création qui découvrent, émerveillées, l'enfant qu'elles ont porté en elles.

_« Finalement, tu es encore plus chanceux que je ne le pensais… »,_ avait ri intérieurement la vieille femme alors qu'elle avait pris Astrea, baignée et enveloppée de langes, dans ses bras un peu plus tard. Elle avait été certaine à ce moment-là que l'enfant ne pourrait jamais renier son héritage paternel, même si elle ignorait toujours qui était son père…

L'impératrice sourit en repensant à ce jour, mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement. A présent, ce bébé auquel elle avait donné naissance était devenu une jeune fille qui était à la veille de gagner ses galons de guerrière. Elle avait toujours été d'avis de la laisser se confronter par elle-même aux vicissitudes de la vie, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit prête à entendre certaines vérités sur ses origines et surtout sur sa lignée paternelle plutôt lourde à porter.

Mais pour l'instant, Hancock se devait de jouer les Shichibukai pour sauvegarder son île, ses problèmes maternels viendraient après mais elle devrait tout de même y faire face…

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : le chemin tortueux vers la vérité_

Un matin, quelques jours plus tard, Astrea marchait dans la cité amazone pour se rendre à son entraînement. Elle portait un simple justaucorps en tissu fin vert clair sur sa peau hâlée et sa chevelure sombre à peine attachée volait au vent matinal. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de s'entraîner ce matin, aussi cheminait-elle assez lentement à travers les nombreuses guerrières qui vaquaient à leurs occupations ou discutaient entre elles au milieu du bruit des différentes échoppes.

La jeune fille s'arrêta à une échoppe pour acheter un verre de jus de fruit frais. Près d'elle, assises à une table, deux amazones, une entre deux âges et une autre plus jeune, discouraient autour d'un journal sur lequel s'étalaient le portrait d'un homme et la photo de deux bateaux réduits à l'état d'épaves.

-« Tu as vu ? Il a encore affronté deux bateaux de la Marine dans le Nouveau Monde ! »

-« Cela lui ressemble bien, il n'a pas changé de ce côté-là, dès qu'il peut en découdre il n'hésite jamais… »

-« Pourquoi tu pensais qu'il changerait ? Il est le seigneur des pirates maintenant, c'est vrai, mais il est toujours le Luffy que nous avons connu… »

La plus vieille des deux vit alors Astrea et donna un vif coup de pied à sa compagne pour la faire taire. La jeune fille s'approcha alors d'elle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La femme regarda la princesse et répondit le plus calmement possible.

« Mais rien du tout, nous parlions seulement des nouvelles… »

Astrea parut se satisfaire de la réponse et reprit son chemin en sirotant son verre de jus de fruit. Elle ne vit pas la guerrière soupirer longuement.

« Ouf, on l'a échappé belle ! Si Hebihime l'apprend, ça va chauffer pour nous … »

Malheureusement pour elle, cette discussion avait éveillé l'intérêt d'Astrea. Si elle se rendit effectivement à son entraînement, où son application soudaine étonna celle qui était chargée de lui enseigner le contrôle du haki, elle n'eut rien de plus pressé que de rentrer au palais pour questionner sa tante.

« Luffy, tu dis ? », fit Marigold en feignant parfaitement la surprise, « Oui, il existe quelqu'un de ce nom-là…pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? »

Astrea haussa les épaules.

« Pour rien, tante Mari. J'ai entendu parler de lui tout à l'heure en ville, il y a son portrait dans le journal et il paraît qu'il est le seigneur des pirates… »

Marigold acquiesça :

« Oui, il est le seigneur des pirates depuis près de quatre ans maintenant… »

Elle s'abstint prudemment d'ajouter autre chose pour éviter d'éveiller davantage la curiosité de sa nièce. Mais c'était trop tard, Astrea voulait déjà en savoir plus.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontré au cours de tes voyages? »

Là encore, Marigold joua parfaitement l'évasive.

« Une fois, oui, mais ça fait au moins quinze ans, je ne me souviens pas bien de lui… »

Astrea silencieuse un moment, puis finit par dire :

« Il est donc l'ennemi de maman, s'il est le seigneur des pirates… »

Marigold secoua la tête.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, et elle te l'expliquera quand elle rentrera…tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à tes devoirs, tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu ne les as pas fait avant ce soir… »

Destinée à régner sur les amazones après sa mère, Astrea se voyait chaque jour donner des cours dans différentes matières. Hancock, qui n'avait guère eu cette chance, tenait à ce qu'elle eût un minimum de culture générale et qu'elle fût capable de diriger une nation, fût-ce une nation guerrière.

Alors que l'adolescente quittait la salle principale du palais pour aller étudier, Marigold hocha pensivement la tête. Décidément, cette gamine avait vraiment de qui tenir et, si elle avait seulement hérité du quart de l'obstination de ses deux parents, elle arriverait sans aucun doute à ses fins…

A peine arrivée à sa chambre, Astrea n'eut rien de plus pressé que de faire tenir un message à ses deux âmes damnées concernant le fameux seigneur des pirates. Mais le verrouillage imposé par Hancock à toutes les amazones concernant ce sujet sensible fonctionna cette fois à la perfection et le seul journal fut leur source d'informations. Mais elles n'en tirèrent rien d'intéressant à part le fait qu'il portait un chapeau de paille en permanence, d'où son surnom de Mugiwara, et qu'il écumait les mers du Nouveau Monde. Rien d'étonnant pour un pirate, donc.

Posant la feuille de papier que ses amies lui avaient envoyé par pigeon, elle se leva lentement et vint observer attentivement son reflet dans le miroir qui ornait un coin de sa chambre. Quel secret se cachait donc dans ses traits ? Elle scruta avec attention les reflets de son regard bleu, son visage ovale et sa peau couleur caramel clair. Son intuition lui disait qu'elle était près de la vérité, mais elle ne la touchait pas encore du doigt et tout semblait encore se liguer contre elle. Du coup, elle commençait à imaginer les pires scénarios…

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : la croisée des chemins _

Trois semaines plus tard, le navire des pirates Kuja revint au port chargé de butin et d'un renouvellement du statut de Shichibukai de l'impératrice accordé par la Marine. Elle avait à peine débarqué lorsque Margaret se précipita vers elle :

« Hebihime, votre sœur vous demande au palais, c'est urgent ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre fille ! »

Entendant cela, le cœur d'Hancock manqua un battement et elle suivit la jeune amazone jusqu'au palais au pas de course. Marigold était au chevet de sa nièce.

« Surcharge de haki… », dit-elle seulement, « Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver sans que je puisse le prévoir… »

Astrea gisait dans son lit dans une sorte de catatonie et Hancock eut une sueur froide. Théoriquement, l'aptitude au « haki des rois » ne se transmettait pas génétiquement, et fort heureusement dans ce cas précis. Même si elle était encore en train d'apprendre à s'en servir de façon totalement consciente, Astrea ne se serait jamais amusée à faire n'importe quoi avec le sien et, de toute façon, d'après les diagnostics de son professeur, elle ne disposait pas de sa forme la plus élevée.

Le meilleur médecin de l'île, présent au chevet de l'adolescente, se tourna vers sa mère :

« Hebihime, je ne vois aucune raison clinique qui explique l'état végétatif de votre fille, je n'ai jamais vu cela et je ne sais que faire. Pourtant, c'est bien une surcharge de haki qui a causé cela, je suis formelle… »

La fière impératrice s'agenouilla auprès de sa fille, caressa son front et se tourna vers le médecin :

« Son père et moi sommes tous deux porteurs et utilisateurs du Haki des rois, est-ce que cela pourrait expliquer son état ? »

Immédiatement, le médecin secoua la tête :

« Non, Hebihime, cela n'a rien à voir… »

Hancock, reprenant un peu ses esprits, envoya chercher tous les médecins de l'île mais toutes posèrent le même diagnostic et avouèrent leur impuissance. Personne ne comprenait comment cela avait pu se produire, ils recommandèrent d'attendre pour voir si l'état de l'adolescente s'améliorait. On lui fit des prélèvements de sang et d'urine qui furent examinés pour voir si un indice pourrait y être trouvé. On posa même la question aux maîtresses du haki de l'île, mais aucune ne fut capable de trouver une raison à cet état végétatif. En désespoir de cause, Hancock fit embarquer sa fille sur son bateau et se rendit sur Shabondy pour consulter directement Silvers Rayleigh, spécialiste du sujet, après lui avoir préalablement écrit.

Le Sombre Seigneur ne fut pas à proprement parler étonné de trouver dans les traits d'Astrea beaucoup de ceux de son ancien élève, mais il mit cela de côté pour l'examiner attentivement. Même au cours de sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais vu un cas pareil de surcharge de haki. Astrea vivait, mais comme si son organisme s'était mis en pause de lui-même pour fonctionner au minimum. Cependant, il ne pouvait comprendre précisément ce qui avait pu se passer pour provoquer une réaction aussi violente, même s'il devinait que cela était nécessaire au corps maltraité pour se guérir de l'intérieur.

« Je crois comprendre quelque peu ce qui provoque son état, mais je ne sais que faire pour la guérir… », finit-il par dire à Hancock.

L'impératrice leva sur lui un regard désemparé, et il ajouta :

« Son corps s'est mis ainsi pour se guérir, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'a été la cause première de cette surcharge, même si j'en ai une vague idée… »

Le vieux pirate croisa les jambes.

« Astrea ne dispose pas du haki des rois, mais d'une autre sorte plus rare encore… »

Il ajouta :

« J'en avais entendu parler autrefois, alors que je bourlinguais sur Grand Line, mais je pensais que c'était une légende… »

Son regard sombre s'étrécit derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« C'est sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

A quoi bon nier ? Hancock hocha lentement la tête et Rayleigh ajouta :

« Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant ? »

Là aussi, c'était évident et Hancock se sentit étrangement comme une enfant fautive. Mais Rayleigh n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la leçon :

« Le mélange de vos deux sangs pourrait expliquer la réapparition de cette sorte rare de haki mais, malheureusement, j'ignore comment faire sortir Astrea de son état actuel, je ne suis pas médecin… »

Il remonta ses lunettes, et déclara presque sentencieusement :

« Tu es arrivée à la croisée des chemins, Hancock… »

Elle fixa son regard bleu sur le vieux pirate.

« Dire qu'Astrea cherchait ces derniers temps à savoir qui est son père…j'ai l'impression que c'est le destin qui me mène par le bout du nez sans que je puisse rien faire… »

Ses poings se serrèrent de frustration, et elle ajouta :

« Depuis que Trafalgar Law s'est retiré du circuit, vous savez quel est le meilleur médecin pirate, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, Rayleigh ne le savait, que trop bien, et il comprenait ce que ça impliquait pour elle. Mais il savait d'expérience que rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard en ce monde…


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Les différentes facettes de la vérité _

_Quelques jours plus tard, quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde…_

« Luffy ! Courrier pour toi ! »

Le capitaine ainsi interpellé prit la lettre assez épaisse, en déplia les feuillets et la lut. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses sourcils se fronçaient et son expression se modifiait.

« C'est une blague ! », finit-il par lancer, ne sachant trop s'il fallait rire ou se mettre en colère.

Il se serait presque mis à rire, finalement, tellement cela lui semblait impossible.

Nami, alors, se tourna vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sans mot dire, il lui tendit la lettre, que Nami lut, puis elle lui lança, goguenarde :

« Finalement, tu t'es donné du bon temps sur l'île des femmes…. »

Mais Luffy n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible que j'aie une fille, je le sais… », dit-il fermement.

A cette phrase, il y eut un silence de mort sur le bateau et tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

Sentant le regard de tous ses équipiers fixés sur lui, il expliqua :

« La lettre que j'ai reçue provient de Boa Hancock, l'impératrice pirate. Elle m'informe que je suis le père de sa fille de douze ans et qu'elle a besoin que je lui envoie Chopper car la petite est malade… »

Le silence s'épaissit et dura jusqu'à ce que Sanji le rompe :

« Mais…tu…avec Boa…Hancock ? », dit-il, incapable d'articuler une phrase correcte.

Son esprit de pervers fonctionnait à plein régime, se rappelant les formes voluptueuses de l'impératrice pirate, et un filet de sang commença à couler le long de son nez. Mais Luffy cassa ses illusions :

« Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je vous assure que ça n'est pas possible du tout, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Hancock, même si je sais qu'elle aurait bien voulu… »

Ceci mit le feu aux poudres et contribua à mettre Sanji dans une colère noire :

« Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? Elle était amoureuse de toi, tu as eu l'occasion et tu ne l'as pas saisie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as donc dans la tête ? »

Si Luffy avait évolué, il y avait certains plans sur lesquels il était resté relativement naïf et innocent, et celui-là en était un. Pourtant, aussi naïf qu'il fût, il savait que les enfants ne naissaient pas dans les choux et donc, pour cette raison, Astrea ne pouvait être sa fille.

Il esquiva Sanji furieux et expliqua :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle dit que je suis le père de sa fille, ça n'est vraiment pas possible du tout, elle doit se tromper. Je ne suis même pas sensible à son pouvoir, c'est dire… »

Nami croisa les bras sur sa plantureuse poitrine :

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être femme à mentir, surtout sur un sujet aussi grave… »

Chopper, lui, réfléchissait en médecin :

« En dit-elle plus sur la maladie dont souffre sa fille ? »

Lui se moquait plus ou moins pour l'instant de qui Astrea descendait, il voyait la souffrance avant tout. Sa question contribua à calmer quelque peu l'ambiance et Luffy reprit la lettre d'Hancock avant de dire :

« Hmm elle dit que c'est un problème de surcharge de haki et qu'elle est dans le coma, mais c'est tout… »

Mais le petit renne, malgré son côté excentrique, avait un instinct particulier lié à son côté animal et celui-ci lui soufflait qu'il y avait là quelque chose de spécial.

« Les surcharges de haki sont très rares et ne se produisent que lorsque plusieurs conditions sont réunies… », expliqua-t-il.

Il échangea un regard avec Robin, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et celle-ci comprit ce qu'il impliquait. Mais il voulait pouvoir rencontrer et examiner la jeune amazone avant de se prononcer.

Il marcha vers le capitaine :

« J'aimerais pouvoir m'occuper de cette jeune fille… »

Luffy regarda le renne médecin.

« Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ? »

Chopper acquiesça :

« Très probablement oui, mais je ne peux pas être catégorique avant de l'avoir examinée… »

Nami ajouta :

« En plus, tu pourras mettre le pied sur l'île des femmes vu que tu es un animal… »

Zoro, qui dormait dans un coin, n'avait rien dit et Franky, qui avait suivi la conversation sans intervenir, demanda alors :

« Je suppose qu'on va mettre le cap sur l'archipel Shabondy ? »

Mais Luffy ne répondit pas, il s'était accoudé au bastingage et regardait l'horizon bleu. Même s'il déclarait haut et fort qu'il n'y croyait pas, son instinct le titillait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il resta un moment ainsi et se tourna vers Franky.

« Non, pas pour l'instant, je vais écrire à Hancock d'abord… »

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Chopper à la rescousse_

_Amazon Lily, quelques jours plus tard…_

Quand L'impératrice pirate reçut la lettre, elle ne sut au départ si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Assise au chevet d'Astrea au bras de laquelle pendait la perfusion qui la nourrissait, elle sortit de la pièce et se tourna vers ses sœurs :

« Il accepte de nous prêter son médecin. Il propose de l'amener jusqu'à Shabondy dans trois semaines, où nous irons le chercher et il croisera dans les parages discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Cependant, il ne me croit pas concernant sa paternité… »

Marigold s'assit en face d'elle.

« Et pourquoi te croirait-il ? Il était dans le coma… »

Hancock hocha la tête et prit une des tasses de thé en grès posées sur un plateau devant elle. Puis elle dit pensivement :

« Je me demande à présent si je n'ai pas fait une erreur…et si nos sangs n'étaient pas destinés à se mélanger ? »

Sandersonia regarda sa sœur aînée.

« Si tel était le cas, Astrea ne serait pas là, la Nature s'entend fort bien à ce genre de choses… »

Hancock soupira et Marigold reprit :

« Arrête de culpabiliser, cela n'arrangera pas l'état de ta fille. Tu n'es pas responsable, grande sœur, comme son père ne l'est pas non plus. Rayleigh t'a bien dit que c'était extrêmement rare, après tout, et tu ne pouvais pas deviner… »

L'impératrice hocha la tête.

« Oh si, je savais parfaitement de quelle lignée spéciale était issu Luffy, mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait produire cet effet sur Astrea…quelle mère suis-je donc pour avoir négligé ce risque ? »

Malgré ses manières prétentieuses, Hancock était une femme sensible et davantage encore lorsque sa fille était en jeu. Sandersonia força sa sœur à la regarder :

« Astrea a besoin de toi et il ne sert à rien de te lamenter. Il faut croire en sa force de vie et en les capacités du médecin… »

Le regard d'Hancock se dirigea par l'entrebâillement vers sa fille allongée dans son lit. Les traits d'Astrea, à la suite de plusieurs semaines de nourriture liquide, avaient maigri et elle avait perdu ses joues rondes. Cependant, sa pâleur inquiétait de plus en plus sa mère car elle n'augurait rien de bon. Tiendrait-elle encore trois semaines ainsi ?

_Trois semaines après, au large de l'archipel Shabondy _

Un peu étonnée par son apparence de peluche car elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Hancock regardait le petit renne descendre tranquillement de la chaloupe où il avait pris place pour venir du _Sunny 2 _et grimper le long de l'échelle de corde pour embarquer.

Chopper, une fois debout sur le pont du bateau pirate, sourit à l'impératrice mais celle-ci avait le plus grand mal à ne pas se focaliser sur le bateau, un peu plus loin, où se trouvait l'élu de son cœur et le père de sa fille. Son teint avait rosi et elle l'imaginait debout sur le pont de son navire, au milieu de son équipage, avec son chapeau de paille sur la tête. C'était difficile de l'imaginer avec treize ans de plus mais ce n'était pas le moment, sa fille devait garder la première place dans son esprit.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, docteur… », dit-elle au renne, et elle fit signe à une des amazones de prendre son volumineux bagage.

« De rien… », répondit simplement l'animal, poli.

Elle donna l'ordre de se diriger immédiatement vers Amazon Lily et précéda le médecin jusqu'à un petit salon. Elle y fit servir des rafraîchissements et le questionna alors:

« Avez-vous déjà rencontré des patients dans le même état que ma fille ? », lui demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je sais comment faire en sorte qu'elle reprenne conscience, même si je réserve mon diagnostic pour l'instant, tant que je ne l'ai pas examinée… »

Hancock eut l'intuition que le petit renne savait plus de choses qu'il ne voulait bien l'exprimer, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle répondit à ses questions concernant les antécédents médicaux de sa fille avec autant de précision qu'elle le put et lui dit que le médecin qui prenait soin de l'adolescente depuis sa naissance serait à son chevet lorsqu'ils arriveraient afin de lui donner d'autres renseignements.

Chopper sentait toute l'angoisse dissimulée derrière l'apparence calme et prétentieuse de l'impératrice pirate. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour sa fille, même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Le médecin ne connaissait que très peu Hancock, essentiellement de réputation et par les quelques traits qu'en avait brossé Luffy après son retour d'entraînement. Il se méfiait cependant car il savait qu'elle pouvait se servir de son pouvoir sur lui, mais cela ne lui vint même pas à l'idée. Au contraire, elle fut un hôte parfait et les pirates Kuja se montrèrent très curieuses des spécificités du médecin renne. Il leur plut beaucoup et il apprécia d'être l'objet de leurs attentions, même s'il resta focalisé sur Astrea…

**A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Premières constatations _

A l'arrivée sur l'île, on l'emmena immédiatement au chevet de sa jeune patiente. Au premier regard, il sut qu'Hancock disait la vérité et que donc ce qu'il supputait était juste. Pourtant, il mit ceci dans un coin de son cerveau et examina l'adolescente. Les constantes d'Astrea étaient meilleures qu'il ne le pensait et il eut un échange avec le médecin concernant les circonstances de cette surcharge et ce qui avait été dit par Silvers Rayleigh.

« Il a raison : ce coma est une sorte de mécanisme d'autodéfense. Le corps d'Astrea n'a pas supporté cette surcharge et s'est mis immédiatement en pause aussi bien pour se préserver que pour se soigner. Bien qu'elle soit entraînée et déjà nubile, elle n'est pas encore assez forte pour supporter la véritable force de son haki qui doit s'être manifestée à l'occasion d'une émotion particulière… », expliqua-t-il.

Sandersonia, qui se trouvait là, demanda alors :

« Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, tout de même… »

Le renne secoua la tête.

« Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je vais préparer des médications qui vont l'aider à surmonter cela. Le traitement sera probablement assez long… »

Il se tourna vers Hancock et ajouta avec un sourire :

« Mais si elle est aussi teigneuse que son père, elle hâtera d'elle-même le processus… »

Hancock, rassurée, donna l'ordre qu'on mît à la disposition du médecin une pièce où il pourrait préparer ses médicaments, et le médecin d'Astrea demanda à travailler avec lui pour apprendre. En effet, Chopper avait des connaissances uniques et tous les gens du corps médical cherchaient souvent à apprendre de lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait transmettre ce qui faisait sa spécificité, son instinct animal qui lui permettait bien souvent de trouver ce qui était plus que caché et d'explorer des voies de diagnostic que d'autres n'auraient pas décelé…

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Il était tard dans la soirée, mais Chopper achevait de préparer la médication qu'il administrerait à Astrea. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait eu aucun résultat mais il était confiant, cela suivait son cours. Le corps de l'adolescente répondait bien au traitement, c'était très encourageant.

Il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait, et vit Hancock entrer. Elle amenait une théière fumante et des tasses posées sur un plateau.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez boire quelque chose de chaud… », dit-elle au renne.

Le médecin accepta avec reconnaissance. Il avait longtemps travaillé et il se trouvait content de faire une pause. Hancock versa le thé dans les tasses et lui en tendit une. Il la prit et regarda l'impératrice.

« Me permettez-vous de vous poser une question ? », demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il reprit :

« Est-ce que vous comptiez lui dire un jour qu'il avait une fille ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit embarrassé et qu'il se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit… »

Elle ajouta :

« Je reconnais avoir été égoïste dans cette affaire. Au départ, je pensais surtout à ce que sa lignée ne s'éteigne pas car il était mourant, mais j'ai compris ensuite que je voulais surtout porter son enfant, quoi qu'il arrive...parce que c'est lui qui possédait et possède toujours mon cœur… »

Chopper hocha pensivement la tête.

« Oui, j'ai su ensuite que c'était Trafalgar Law qui l'avait soigné et qu'il était resté longtemps entre la vie et la mort… »

Hancock acheva :

« Je me rends compte maintenant que je savais inconsciemment que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir et que je voulais au moins conserver quelque chose de lui… »

Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Astrea lui ressemble énormément au niveau du caractère, elle est aussi fonceuse et teigneuse que lui… »

Chopper rit.

« C'est la moindre de ses qualités, alors…si elle est comme lui, elle fera son chemin dans le monde, quels que soient les obstacles devant elle… »

Hancock hocha la tête.

« Je l'espère bien, avec moi comme mère et un père seigneur des pirates, ça me paraît bien parti… »

Le côté prétentieux d'Hancock était toujours présent, mais il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était fière d'Astrea et combien elle l'aimait. Il ajouta avec un petit rire :

« Quand elle se réveillera, je jugerai par moi-même comment se trouve être cette jeune fille, je dois avouer que j'en suis un peu curieux… »

Jusque-là, Leana et Anthea étaient venues visiter Astrea tous les jours, mais sans oser parler au médecin qui la soignait. Son apparence de peluche n'était pas effrayante du tout mais elles avaient entendu dire qu'il pouvait aussi se transformer en monstre, ce qui les faisait hésiter malgré tout leur courage de guerrières.

Ce matin-là, près de deux semaines après le début du traitement, Chopper faisait lentement boire un fortifiant à Astrea lorsqu'un raclement de gorge embarrassé le fit se retourner.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-il aux deux adolescentes.

Les deux jeunes filles observèrent un moment le médecin, puis Anthéa parla :

« Astrea…quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? »

Le petit renne eut un sourire rassurant.

« J'ai conscience que cela peut vous paraître long, mais elle a besoin de ce temps pour que son corps se renforce et accepte son haki. Ne vous inquiétez plus, tout ira bien, je vous le garantis… »

Leana, un peu rassérénée, demanda alors :

« Elle…elle entend ce qu'on dit ? »

Chopper hocha la tête.

« Oui, les personnes dans le coma entendent, même si elles sont incapables de réagir. Votre présence lui fait du bien car elle comprend que vous croyez en elle et que vous avez hâte de la revoir éveillée… »

Anthea remit à l'arrière de son oreille une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds exubérants et sourit, son regard bleu s'éclairant.

« J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle se réveille, j'ai mille choses à lui raconter, à lui montrer… »

Son jeune cœur se remplissait d'optimisme, et Leana lui emboîta le pas, fixant ses yeux d'ébène sur le médecin.

« Vous croyez que si on lui lit un livre, elle appréciera ? »

Chopper sourit aux deux jeunes filles. Leur joie retrouvée était rafraîchissante, et leur présence motiverait sans aucun doute Astrea à sortir de son coma un peu plus vite. Car il savait toute l'importance du psychisme dans un cas de ce type.

« Oui, elle l'appréciera sans aucun doute… », répondit-il.

Un regard passa entre le renne et les deux jeunes filles, peut-être un début de connivence mais aussi un objectif commun : le bien-être d'Astrea…

**A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : Premier réveil _

_Une semaine après…_

Chopper était en train de préparer une décoction de plantes rares quand il entendit un cri et vit entrer Marigold, toute courante :

« Astrea ! Sa main a bougé ! »

Le médecin laissa là ses plantes et suivit l'amazone jusqu'au chevet de l'adolescente. Il l'examina rapidement et prit ses constantes. Rien de changé mais son corps semblait être un peu plus tendu, comme si un influx circulait dans ses muscles. C'était indéniablement très positif et il décida de tenter quelque chose. Il prit une petite cuillère et en utilisa le manche pour appuyer légèrement sur la paume de la main d'Astrea, qui se contracta légèrement au bout d'un petit moment.

« Ce n'est pas un mouvement réflexe, elle est bien en train de revenir parmi nous… », déclara-t-il à l'amazone qui manqua fondre en larmes.

Marigold courut prévenir ses sœurs, et Hancock accourut au chevet de sa fille. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Elle prit la main de l'adolescente, qu'elle serra très fort dans les siennes.

« Reviens vite parmi nous, Astrea… »

Chopper se crut obligé de tempérer quelque peu la joie de la mère.

« Le processus d'éveil complet va prendre encore un peu de temps, mais nous sommes à présent plus proches de la fin que du commencement… »

Hancock ne voulut plus quitter le chevet de sa fille et il dut l'obliger à aller se reposer au milieu de la nuit. Il dormit par à coups et, à six heures du matin, on vint lui signaler que la jambe de sa jeune patiente avait bougé. Le renne comprit que l'influx nerveux aux muscles se rétablissait progressivement et il ralentit les médications pour laisser l'organisme faire la balance de lui-même.

L'attente continua, pesant sur les nerfs d'Hancock qui aurait donné cher pour que sa fille ouvrît les yeux, là tout de suite, comme si elle avait dormi paisiblement pendant la nuit, et qu'elle lui sourît comme à l'époque où elle était une petite fille. C'était encore pire que les semaines qu'elle avait passé à son chevet sans savoir réellement si elle se réveillerait, chaque seconde lui semblait des heures.

Ceci, Chopper le comprenait aisément, mais il ne préférait pas hâter le processus de peur d'endommager le système nerveux d'Astrea.

Il se passa trois jours pendant lesquels chaque partie du corps d'Astrea se mut, de façon encore plus ou moins consciente et où le médecin se contenta de poursuivre seulement l'alimentation riche en sucres en abaissant encore les médications.

Pendant la matinée du quatrième jour, Astrea bougea de façon plus appuyée et, une heure plus tard, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle les referma immédiatement, les prunelles blessées par la lumière du jour, et Chopper ordonna immédiatement qu'on tirât les rideaux. L'adolescente cilla un bon moment mais finit par demeurer les yeux ouverts, encore à demi embrumés.

« Bienvenue à nouveau parmi nous… », lui dit le renne d'un ton amène.

Mais elle paraissait encore à demi dans un autre monde et elle le fixa d'un regard vide. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle sortait d'un long coma et, de plus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sandersonia, qui veillait à ce moment-là, avait couru chercher sa sœur et Hancock venait d'entrer pour aller s'abattre au chevet de sa fille et la serrer dans ses bras.

Alors, le regard vide d'Astrea s'éclaira et sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais elle ne parvint pas à dire quelque chose, ses cordes vocales étant encore quelque peu ankylosées. Chopper lui tendit un grand verre d'eau et elle le but à petites gorgées avec son aide.

« Il faut lui redonner des forces, faites-lui un lait de poule et un bol de bouillon, il faut commencer doucement… », demanda-t-il.

Hancock donna ses ordres, mais ne bougea pas du chevet de sa fille. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux d'Astrea, identiques aux siens, ces yeux qu'elle avait bien cru ne plus jamais pouvoir contempler. C'était comme si sa fille venait au monde une seconde fois et elle sentit de la reconnaissance noyer son cœur et refluer jusqu'à ses yeux en un flot de larmes incontrôlable.

Chopper mit deux coussins derrière Astrea et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il laissa sa mère lui faire avaler doucement le lait de poule et le bol de bouillon. Enfin, la jeune fille eut un peu plus de vie dans le regard, sourit et dit d'une voix éraillée :

« Ma…man… »

Cela eut pour effet de faire couler davantage les larmes d'Hancock qui réussit à retrouver son empire sur elle-même assez rapidement.

« Merci…merci… », dit-elle à l'adresse du médecin renne qui affichait un sourire fier.

C'était cependant à présent le moment de la famille, il n'y avait pas sa place, aussi décida-t-il de se retirer dans sa propre chambre pour y prendre un peu de repos. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours et, à présent qu'Astrea était sortie de son coma, il sentait la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Il s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil lourd.

Il dormit quasiment toute la journée, et les lueurs du crépuscule teintaient le ciel d'un camaïeu de rouge lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il remit ses poils ébouriffés en place et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre auprès de sa patiente. Hancock, Marigold et Sandersonia étaient au chevet de l'adolescente encore pâle mais éveillée.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je suis Tony-Tony Chopper, votre médecin. Comment vous sentez-vous ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il sentit le regard d'Astrea le parcourir entièrement, et elle eut une mimique interrogative qu'il reconnut car Luffy avait la même.

« Ca…va… », dit-elle lentement, mais d'une voix moins éraillée.

Il prit son pouls, l'examina ensuite et hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

« Vos constantes sont bonnes, vous revenez de loin mais il vous faudra encore reprendre des forces… »

Astrea hocha lentement la tête et ferma docilement les yeux, alors que Chopper faisait signe à tout le monde de sortir pour qu'elle pût reposer plus calmement…

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : Moment de vérité _

Deux jours se passèrent, pendant lesquels Astrea dormit encore énormément. Chopper lui administra comme seule médication de la tisane de sauge destinée à améliorer l'état de ses cordes vocales, des décoctions fortifiantes et il surveilla la réalimentation progressive.

Pour l'instant, l'adolescente n'avait pas dit un mot et sa mère avait respecté cela. Hancock était inquiète, car elle la voyait pensive, silencieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Chopper recommanda d'attendre qu'elle soit en meilleure forme pour aborder le sujet, il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque de rechuter et l'impératrice se plia à son avis malgré son inquiétude.

Plus Chopper observait Astrea éveillée, plus il retrouvait en elle énormément de choses héritées de son père. S'il y avait eu le moindre doute sur la paternité de Luffy, il suffisait de regarder Astrea pour le dissiper immédiatement. La jeune fille avait hérité beaucoup de ses deux parents mais l'avait intégré à sa façon pour forger son propre caractère, même si, vu son âge, elle se cherchait encore. Et pourtant, il pouvait déjà lire dans son regard bleu la femme qu'elle serait une fois adulte, une femme décidée mais sensible, sans probablement le brin de naïveté qui caractérisait son père. Car il fallait bien reconnaître que sa fille avait bien plus les pieds sur terre que lui, ce n'était pas difficile d'ailleurs…

Astrea se complaisait dans son silence. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à sa mère ce qui s'était passé ? Cette fois, Anitra avait eu gain de cause lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé avec un rire mauvais qu'elle était la fille d'un simple pirate sans envergure et que sa mère avait tellement honte d'avoir couché avec lui qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire. Cela recoupait tellement ce qu'elle craignait qu'elle l'avait cru. C'était cela qui avait causé l'émotion forte responsable de l'apparition de son haki particulier et, par là même, son coma.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu se livrer à une telle bassesse ? Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas que la plupart des amazones naissaient de ces rencontres sans lendemain, mais elle avait pensé qu'elle était née d'un grand amour romantique, pas de ce genre de choses qu'elle jugeait terriblement bas et sale.

Hancock, de son côté, sentait sa fille distante, mais elle l'imputa dans un premier temps à son réveil récent avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle alla la voir, s'assit à son chevet et dit :

« A présent, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, Astrea… »

La jeune fille s'obstina dans son mutisme et jeta un regard méprisant à sa mère. Hancock et elle s'affrontèrent mutuellement de leurs prunelles semblables, et l'impératrice reprit :

« Ce n'est pas en te taisant et en me jetant tout l'opprobre et le mépris que tu pourras que tu comprendras les choses… »

Elle sentit la colère d'Astrea monter, ses poings se serrèrent et son visage s'empourpra. Puis elle explosa :

« Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, que tu avais couché avec un pirate sans envergure pour m'avoir, il n'y avait aucun mystère là-dedans ! »

Les sourcils d'Hancock se perdirent dans sa frange et elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Mais qui t'a donc dit cela ? »

Le visage encore rouge de colère, Astrea jeta :

« Anitra ! »

Alors l'impératrice sut que le moment était venu de dire la vérité et de déroger à sa ligne de conduite. Il était temps pour Astrea de savoir de qui elle était la fille, pour qu'elle comprenne enfin son attitude envers elle et qu'elle puisse savoir ce qui avait motivé ses actes.

« Anitra, ta némésis personnelle, t'a tendu un piège et tu y as plongé les deux pieds en avant. Ton père n'est pas un pirate quelconque, au contraire, il s'agit de Monkey D. Luffy, le seigneur des pirates. Il est le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé et qui ait jamais survécu à un séjour sur cette île. C'est très probablement parce que tu es sa fille que tu possèdes cette sorte de haki rare qui s'est manifesté parce que tu as eu une émotion forte et qu'il va te falloir contrôler… »

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dévoiler le fait qu'elle était née d'une insémination artificielle, elle n'était pas prête à le dire et Astrea pas prête à l'entendre.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse et finit par dire :

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde se taisait quand j'arrivais, je comprends mieux… »

Hancock acquiesça :

« Oui, je ne voulais pas que cela se sache car, si la Marine l'avait su, j'aurais immédiatement perdu mon statut de Shichibukai, et nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre car tu sais que c'est ce qui protège cette île… »

Astrea hocha pensivement la tête.

« Et où est-il, à présent ? Est-ce qu'il sait que j'existe ? »

Hancock acquiesça :

« Oui, il sait que tu existes puisque je lui ai écrit pour qu'il t'envoie son médecin. Le docteur Chopper est le meilleur des médecins pirates et un membre de son équipage. Il était le seul qui pouvait te sauver et ton père a bien voulu me l'envoyer pour te soigner. Quant à savoir exactement où il est, je n'en ai aucune idée…»

L'adolescente avait noté le changement de physionomie de sa mère. Les joues ordinairement pâles d'Hancock s'étaient colorées sous l'effet d'un flux de sang et ses yeux brillaient. Fallait-il qu'elle eût aimé son père pour réagir ainsi !

Tout cela avait titillé la curiosité d'Astrea qui voulait en savoir plus.

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

Hancock sourit.

« Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu, aussi je ne pourrais guère te le dire exactement. Il avait dix-neuf ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'était pas très grand à l'époque, plutôt maigre mais musclé, avec une grande cicatrice sur le ventre. Il avait des cheveux noirs désordonnés, des yeux noirs pénétrants et il ne se séparait jamais de son chapeau de paille. D'un fruit du démon qu'il a mangé étant petit, il a gagné un corps totalement élastique mais cela ne lui ôte en rien son humanité. Tu as hérité de la forme de son visage et de son obstination…»

A l'évocation de Luffy, le regard d'Hancock brillait et prenait une vie que même sa fille ne lui avait jamais vue. Astrea commençait à comprendre un certain nombre de choses, et elle demanda encore :

« Est-ce que je pourrai le rencontrer un jour ? »

Hancock braqua son regard bleu sur elle.

« Lui seul le décidera, mais nous pourrons toujours lui en faire la demande…pour l'instant, il te faut encore te reposer, tu en sais assez à présent, ne brusque pas les choses… »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la laissa reposer. Cependant, Astrea ne put pas fermer l'œil. Tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre se bousculait dans sa tête et elle tentait de s'imaginer celui dont elle tenait la moitié de ses gènes. Finalement, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Pourtant, en effet, la vérité était difficile à supporter, sa mère avait eu raison. Il lui était difficile de s'imaginer la fille d'un si important personnage.

Anthéa et Léana, qui vinrent la visiter un peu plus tard, la trouvèrent rêveuse et pensive. Quand elle leur eut dévoilé la vérité, Anthéa dit :

« Je me disais bien que cette peste d'Anitra ne devait pas avoir raison, je suis contente de savoir qu'elle avait tort. Mais comment tu te sens après ça, toi ? »

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire.

« Physiquement, presque bien, mais je me demande encore qui je suis exactement… »

Léana ajouta :

« C'est normal que tu te sentes perdue, il va te falloir du temps… »

La jeune princesse dit alors à ses amies :

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du portrait de mon père que vous aviez vu dans un journal ? J'aimerais bien que vous le retrouviez, je voudrais vraiment savoir à quoi il ressemble… »

Léana réfléchit :

« La photo n'était pas très bonne, je me souviens juste qu'il était grand, maigre, et qu'il portait un chapeau de paille… »

Anthea ajouta :

« On devrait pouvoir te dénicher une photo de journal, il fait régulièrement les gros titres…mais il faut encore te reposer… »

Une voix vint alors du fond de la pièce. C'était Chopper.

« Vos amies ont raison, princesse, il vous faut encore du repos… »

Le renne souriait et il tenait entre ses pattes avant un bol de tisane fumant. Astrea fit la moue.

« Ah non, pas encore ça ! », se plaignit-elle.

Le breuvage avait un goût amer malgré le miel qu'y ajoutait le médecin et elle détestait le boire.

« Pas d'enfantillages, vous allez l'avaler sans discuter… », dit fermement Chopper.

Décidément, cette gamine tenait largement de son père là-dessus, elle était aussi têtue que lui, et le renne s'en apercevait chaque jour davantage. Mais il sentit que quelque chose était différent cette fois.

Le regard bleu d'Astrea se posa sur lui.

« Ma mère vient de me dire qui était mon père, et elle m'a dit aussi que vous étiez son médecin et que vous le connaissiez bien. J'aimerais que vous m'en parliez… »

Le renne sourit. Enfin le moment de vérité était arrivé et Astrea semblait bien le prendre.

« Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il avait dix-sept ans et cherchait un médecin pour faire partie de son équipage. Au départ, je ne voulais pas, mais les événements ont fait que j'ai fini par embarquer. Il ne payait pas de mine, pas très grand, plutôt maigre mais musclé, mais avec une ambition et un courage chevillés au corps. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un croire autant en son rêve, il voulait devenir seigneur des pirates et il y est arrivé. Depuis ce temps, il n'a pas tellement changé, même physiquement. Il est juste un peu plus grand mais il a toujours les cheveux en désordre sous son chapeau de paille, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il s'habille un peu mieux qu'avant. Il est capable dans la même seconde de se montrer naïf et mature et a un appétit démesuré… »

Il ajouta :

« Vous n'avez pas à rougir de porter ses gènes, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et un homme de cœur… »

Une fois qu'elle eut avalé la tasse de tisane, il fit signe à ses amies de sortir pour la laisser se reposer, ce qu'elles firent en disant qu'elles reviendraient plus tard. Il était satisfait de l'état de santé d'Astrea, qui se portait de mieux en mieux mais à qui il avait encore interdit de se lever car les effets de la déperdition musculaire se faisaient encore sentir. Son corps n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré et il savait qu'il faudrait procéder en douceur aussi bien pour la fin de ses soins qu'ensuite pour son entraînement. Mal géré, son haki pouvait se révéler dévastateur aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres et son maître avait pris conseil auprès de Silvers Rayleigh. En effet, celui-ci était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir suffisamment d'informations sur la forme de haki d'Astrea, même si, en définitive, il n'en savait pas grand-chose.

Cependant, à présent, le corps d'Astrea semblait s'être relativement bien accommodé de cette force, comme s'il avait trouvé le moyen de vivre en bonne intelligence avec elle. Le corps humain était souvent capable de grandes choses et Chopper le constatait une fois de plus. Mais il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'Astrea retrouve l'harmonie et qu'elle puisse grandir et évoluer sereinement en portant tout cela sur ses épaules. C'était encore une adolescente mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle y parvienne…

**A SUIVRE**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : Lents progrès_

Pourtant, la lenteur des progrès d'Astrea inquiétait Hancock. La jeune princesse se portait bien mieux, se nourrissait correctement mais elle ne se pouvait encore soutenir sur ses jambes malgré les exercices de renforcement musculaire.

Chopper sentait l'inquiétude de la mère mais il était confiant. Le processus irait au rythme biologique adapté à la jeune princesse et, dès qu'elle serait prête et ses muscles à nouveau correctement irrigués et exercés, elle remarcherait. En tant que médecin, il privilégiait le plus possible une approche naturelle, en adéquation avec le rythme du patient.

De plus, il savait qu'Astrea devait aussi s'accepter en tant que fille d'un personnage aussi célèbre et surtout en si totale contradiction avec l'image de fille de shichibukai qu'elle se donnait jusque-là. Une fois qu'elle aurait achevé le processus, son état général s'améliorerait encore tant la santé de l'esprit avait de pouvoir sur celle du corps, surtout dans le cas d'Astrea qui recelait une très grande puissance en elle…

Interloquée, Astrea observait une photo noirâtre de Luffy sur un journal. Comme il avait l'air jeune ! S'il avait environ vingt ans à sa naissance, il devait en avoir quasiment trente-trois à présent, mais elle le croyait difficilement. Pourtant, le portrait datait de plusieurs années auparavant tant il était difficile de le prendre en photo. Poursuivi par la Marine sur toutes les mers, il était l'homme qui avait la prime la plus élevée, près d'un milliard de Berrys. De plus, elle avait découvert avec effarement qu'il était d'une lignée plus que célèbre, qui avait donné aussi bien l'amiral à la retraite Garp que le révolutionnaire Monkey D. Dragon. Avoir pour grand-père et arrière-grand-père ces deux légendes était encore plus dérangeant et difficile à assimiler que d'avoir pour père le seigneur des pirates en personne. Du coup, elle remerciait presque sa mère d'avoir pris toutes ces précautions, elle aurait pu être une proie de choix pour des chasseurs de prime ou des personnes mal intentionnées si sa véritable filiation avait été connue, sans parler d'éveiller l'intérêt de la Marine.

Le regard bleu de l'adolescente examinait chaque détail de la mauvaise photo, essayant d'y retrouver quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle n'aurait su exactement le dire, peut-être tout simplement quelque chose de son caractère qu'elle avait peine à cerner malgré les explications de sa mère et de Chopper. Luffy regardait l'objectif avec un léger sourire, son chapeau de paille à la main et une certaine raillerie dans son regard sombre. En effet, c'était très ironique que la Marine n'ait jamais réussi à l'attraper malgré tous ses efforts et il semblait se moquer d'eux, y compris dans ce portrait classique. Et pourtant, malgré ce côté jeune et quelque peu puéril, il avait tout de même quelque chose, elle comprenait vaguement ce qui avait pu attirer sa mère vers lui mais réservait son jugement au moment où elle le rencontrerait…si elle le rencontrait un jour !

« Allez, un pas après l'autre… »

Astrea, accrochée à ses deux amies, tentait de faire obéir ses muscles encore rétifs. Elle grimaçait et serrait les dents sous l'effet des tiraillements douloureux de ses jambes, mais elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être ainsi sans pouvoir bouger.

Lentement, elle parvint à faire plusieurs pas et à aller jusqu'au bout de la pièce, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Chopper était satisfait de ses progrès, il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle marche de nouveau normalement et son médecin pourrait finir de se charger de ses soins. Il était temps pour lui de regagner son équipage, mais il avait longuement auparavant conféré aussi bien avec le médecin d'Astrea qu'avec son entraîneur pour que la prise en charge de son haki particulier se fît avec le plus de précautions possible.

Il avait informé Hancock de sa décision le matin même et celle-ci avait donné l'ordre qu'on tînt le bateau des pirates Kuja à partir dès que possible. Elle avait ensuite envoyé un message à Rayleigh, il saurait comment contacter Luffy pour le prévenir.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous devez déjà partir ? », interrogea la princesse.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Oui, mon capitaine et mon équipage ont besoin de moi, je suis responsable de leur santé et vous n'avez plus nécessité de mes soins à présent… »

Après des débuts un peu difficiles, où Astrea ne savait trop que penser du renne, elle avait fini par le connaître un peu mieux et découvrir sa gentillesse et la richesse de son caractère. Non content d'être gentil, il était aussi compétent et elle était consciente qu'elle lui devait la vie. Sans lui, il est probable qu'elle serait restée catatonique pendant un long moment voire à vie.

Il lui sourit :

« Votre père m'a demandé de vous soigner, je l'ai fait, il est temps que je le rejoigne maintenant… »

Il ajouta :

« Mais j'ose espérer que je recevrai de vos nouvelles… »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

« Comptez sur moi… »

**A SUIVRE**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 : discussion au sommet_

Astrea tint deux jours après à se faire transporter au port pour faire elle-même ses adieux au médecin.

« Merci… », lui dit-elle, puis elle hésita.

Chopper attendit et elle acheva sa phrase.

« Quand vous verrez mon père…dites-lui… »

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, tant les choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais Chopper comprit :

« Oui, je le lui dirai… »

Et il embarqua, alors qu'Hancock embrassait sa fille ainsi que ses soeurs et le suivait. Le bateau traîné par les deux serpents se mit alors à voguer sur l'eau placide de Calm Belt sous les clameurs d'adieu du médecin qui avait été adopté par toute l'île. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Luffy au large de Shabondy pour éviter le plus possible d'attirer l'attention.

Le médecin pirate passa un agréable moment à deviser avec Hancock et avec les amazones mais l'impératrice pirate avait du mal à se concentrer. L'idée de revoir Luffy après tant d'années faisait sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine. Cependant, elle tenait à avoir une discussion avec lui pour s'expliquer, elle le lui devait.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'au terme de son voyage elle aperçut le Sunny 2 se balançant doucement dans les vagues. Chopper cria et agita le bras vers ses équipiers, ravi de rentrer au bercail. Hancock, imperturbable, voyait grossir le bâtiment et elle commençait à distinguer les détails des visages des membres d'équipage. Il se trouvait derrière eux, son chapeau de paille pendu à son cou par une ficelle, sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse imberbe où pouvait encore se voir une partie de la trace de la cicatrice causée par Akainu autrefois. Ses cheveux sombres étaient toujours autant en désordre et volaient au vent marin. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable.

Ils embarquèrent sur une chaloupe et, quelques minutes après, ils montaient sur le bateau des pirates mugiwara. Chopper tomba dans les bras de ses amis et Hancock, un peu mal à l'aise, salua tout le monde avant de dire à Luffy en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis venue pour te parler de notre fille… »

Luffy, qui n'y croyait pas encore, se tourna vers Chopper et celui-ci confirma.

« Aucun doute, crois-moi, elle te ressemble assez… »

Luffy eut encore un air dubitatif, se retint de hausser les épaules et précéda Hancock dans la salle principale du navire. Il s'assit, désigna une chaise en face de lui et demanda :

« Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire… »

A part elle, Hancock se dit qu'il était toujours aussi peu patient. Elle s'assit avec délicatesse et commença :

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais Astrea est bien ta fille. Alors que tu étais mourant après ta blessure de magma, j'ai demandé à Trafalgar Law de prélever un peu de ton essence masculine parce que je refusais que ta lignée s'éteigne et que je voulais porter ton enfant. Je savais aussi au fond de moi que, si tu survivais, je n'aurais rien de toi, même si à l'époque je ne m'en rendais pas forcément compte consciemment. J'ai fait procéder à l'intervention après que je t'aie reconduit sur Shabondy, deux ans après, et Astrea est née… »

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda avant de continuer :

« Je n'ai pas choisi son prénom par hasard, je voulais qu'il commence par A pour rendre hommage à ton frère. Je savais que tu aurais sans doute approuvé et j'y tenais beaucoup… »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Luffy accusait visiblement le coup, c'était prévisible. Se découvrir père alors qu'il n'avait que la trentaine d'une fille de presque treize ans qu'il avait engendrée de façon si peu traditionnelle était très bouleversant et elle lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire.

Il finit par sortir de son mutisme, boudeur.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tout de même, j'avais le droit de savoir… »

Hancock hocha la tête.

« Je sais oui, mais qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu es traqué par toutes les forces de la Marine alors que j'avais la possibilité d'élever Astrea loin de tout cela, loin d'eux. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé s'ils avaient connu son existence ? Ils s'en seraient servis contre toi. Ils n'en ont jamais rien su et, voici peu, notre fille ignorait encore que tu étais son père parce que j'avais donné des instructions aux autres amazones et refusé toutes ces années de le lui dire. Il n'était pas question de t'imposer quoi que ce soit ni de t'embarrasser de quelque façon que ce soit… »

Il devait tout de même reconnaître que les paroles d'Hancock n'étaient pas exemptes d'un certain bon sens. La Marine n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se servir d'Astrea contre lui mais, tout de même, il trouvait le geste d'Hancock assez égoïste puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour se servir de quelque chose qui, après tout, lui appartenait, même s'il ne pouvait pas à l'époque faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Trafalgar Law de le lui prélever.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de décider seule, surtout après que j'aie survécu à tout ça. Avoir un enfant est l'affaire de deux personnes et, puisque je me suis trouvé concerné bien malgré moi, j'avais aussi mon mot à dire… », dit-il en croisant les bras.

Hancock hocha la tête mais tenta de défendre son point de vue.

« Je sais que j'ai agi égoïstement », reprit-elle, « mais je pensais que ta lignée devait survivre. Pourtant, à l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur Astrea à peine sortie de moi, j'ai quasiment oublié toutes mes motivations premières. Elle est devenue ma raison de vivre principale… »

Elle fit une pause, sourit avant de reprendre :

« Si tu la voyais, tu ne douterais plus. Elle a peut-être mes yeux, mais beaucoup des traits de son visage sont tiens. Quand elle était petite, elle possédait aussi tes cheveux rebelles, ça s'est un peu arrangé depuis. De plus, elle est aussi têtue que toi et, quand elle décide quelque chose, elle parvient toujours à ses fins. Elle a aussi un bon sens du combat et, bientôt, elle sera une guerrière à part entière… »

A cet instant, le seigneur des pirates remarqua à quel point Hancock avait changé. La naissance d'Astrea semblait avoir opéré sur l'impératrice prétentieuse un changement plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue aussi…épanouie, c'était le mot juste, comme si une sorte d'aura l'ensoleillait dès qu'elle parlait de sa fille. Du coup, même s'il se sentait encore un peu dépossédé de quelque chose et en colère contre elle, il commença à se dire que, finalement, tout ceci n'était pas si mal.

Progressivement, les traits du visage de Luffy se détendirent quelque peu et il questionna :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? Enfin, je veux dire…qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard ? »

Hancock sourit.

« Il se trouve que c'est une guerrière amazone et que, donc, son destin est plus ou moins tracé. Elle me succèdera à la tête de notre peuple quand je ne serai plus et elle héritera de mon titre de shichibukai si elle en a la capacité, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci à ce sujet… »

Elle ajouta :

« Elle ne possède peut-être pas de pouvoirs spéciaux liés à un fruit du démon, comme nous, mais elle saura tracer son destin car elle est aussi têtue que toi. Cependant, son haki est rare et il lui faudra encore s'entraîner si elle veut le maîtriser. Mais, d'après le docteur Chopper, elle est à présent hors de danger de ce côté-là et je te remercie de l'avoir autorisé à venir la sauver, je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante.

A présent, Astrea sait de qui elle est issue et, même s'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour l'accepter totalement, elle est déjà plus sereine… »

Il croisa les bras.

« Je suis peut-être son père au sens biologique du terme, mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle, j'espère que tu en as conscience… »

Hancock soupira : qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait !

« Mais je ne te demande rien ! Je voulais juste te dire la vérité, rien d'autre, parce que j'estimais que je te la devais. Je continuerai à m'occuper d'Astrea, qui est presque adulte à présent, comme je l'ai fait depuis qu'elle est née… »

Mais elle ajouta d'un air mutin, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Mais, si tu désires la rencontrer un jour et juger par toi-même du résultat, je ne t'en empêcherai pas… je crois d'ailleurs que ça lui plairait assez car elle ne t'a vu que sur les journaux, sur ces affreuses photos sombres qui ne te rendent pas justice… »

Le trait d'humour fit enfin venir un sourire sur son visage, et elle se leva.

« Il est temps que je me retire, je ne t'ai que trop dérangé et mon équipage m'attend. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, alors qu'elle mettait la main sur la clenche, il dit :

« Peut-être qu'un jour je rencontrerai ta fille…quand elle sera prête… »

Hancock se tourna vers lui un instant, ne répondit pas et lui sourit. Elle salua de nouveau l'équipage, réitéra ses remerciements à Chopper puis descendit l'échelle de coupée pour regagner sa chaloupe.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le bateau des pirates Kuja, à l'horizon, et que Luffy sortait du château arrière pour rejoindre son équipage, Nami dit :

« Il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure mère pour sa fille…reste à ce qu'il s'en rende compte tout seul un jour… »

Robin se tourna vers elle :

« Il n'est pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte un jour, tu le connais…mais, s'il rencontre sa fille, peut-être… »

Luffy n'entendit pas la discussion des deux femmes, il laissa son regard sombre errer sur l'horizon. Difficile de s'imaginer père d'une adolescente mais, du moins, il comprenait ce qui avait motivé Hancock à présent…

**A suivre...**


	13. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

_Quatre ans plus tard _

Cette fois encore, le Thousand Sunny 2 avait mouillé au large d'une île tranquille non loin de Calm Belt et attendait un bateau venant du sud. Luffy avait accepté la requête de la jeune Astrea, à présent guerrière confirmée et qui voulait faire sa connaissance. Il était toujours sceptique au fond, mais il avait accepté. Autour de lui, il sentait la curiosité de son équipage. En effet, à part Chopper qui l'avait soignée, personne n'avait encore jamais vu la jeune amazone et se questionnait à son sujet.

Enfin, le bateau venant d'Amazon Lily fut en vue et, au rythme de ses deux serpents de mer, s'avança majestueusement vers le Sunny à l'ancre qui se balançait paresseusement au rythme des flots tranquilles. Une chaloupe en descendit, où prirent place Hancock et Astrea, et deux amazones ramèrent vers le Sunny. L'échelle de coupée fut lancée et les deux femmes montèrent à bord. Alors, Luffy put poser les yeux sur celle qui portait ses gènes alors que tout le monde les saluait. Astrea, si elle avait grandi depuis que Chopper l'avait sauvée, avait gardée sa conformation longiligne mais, à présent adulte selon les lois de son île de naissance, elle ne portait qu'une simple brassière et un pagne qui couvraient juste l'essentiel, et la cape des guerrières amazone couvrait ses épaules et son dos. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient attachés derrière sa tête par deux baguettes sculptées en une coiffure un peu lâche dont des mèches retombaient devant ses oreilles et sur son front. L'adolescente tourmentée par la recherche de ses origines génétiques avait visiblement gagné en calme et en sérénité avec en plus un soupçon du port arrogant de sa mère. Quoi qu'il en fût, aux yeux de l'équipage, il n'y eut plus aucun doute sur la véracité des propos de Hancock, leur capitaine était bien pour moitié dans l'existence d'Astrea. Le seul qui ne s'en souciait guère était Sanji, occupé à baver sur l'adolescente peu vêtue, et Nami dut lui mettre un coup de coude pour qu'il revienne plus ou moins à la réalité.

Du regard, Hancock incita sa fille de dix-sept ans à s'avancer vers Luffy. Soudainement un peu timide, la jeune fille obtempéra et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

« Bonjour… », lui dit-elle seulement, l'esprit soudainement vide alors qu'elle avait imaginé leur rencontre des milliers de fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence, les deux s'examinant avant qu'Astrea ne dise, prenant son courage à deux mains :

« Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à tes photos… »

Hancock s'avança vers sa fille pour la réprimander mais la réaction de Luffy prit tout le monde au dépourvu : il se mit à rire. L'outrecuidance de la jeune fille lui plut et il finit par rétorquer :

« J'espère bien, les photographes de la Marine sont toujours des incapables ! »

Ses yeux sombres scrutaient la jeune fille et, bien qu'il ne crût encore qu'à moitié aux allégations d'Hancock, il essayait de voir parmi ses traits lesquels pourraient provenir de lui. Astrea, à présent plus sûre d'elle, le fixa sans détourner le regard, fermement. Un moment se passa ainsi, sans que personne autour ne fît le moindre bruit, comprenant que quelque chose d'essentiel était en train de se dérouler entre Luffy et la jeune amazone. Il fallait cela pour que leur relation puisse partir sur de bonnes bases.

Pendant une trentaine de secondes, il ne se passa rien, Luffy se contentant d'observer la jeune fille en face de lui. Puis quelque chose changea dans sa physionomie, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose ou compris la vérité. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement comment, mais son propre haki était entré en résonance un court moment avec celui d'Astrea. Cela n'aurait pas pu être possible si elle n'avait pas été sa fille et, donc, il savait maintenant qu'Hancock avait dit vrai.

« Hé bien…il semble que je suis ton père, hein… », dit-il seulement avec un air énigmatique.

Une voix vint alors de derrière lui, étouffée :

« Il faut croire qu'il était aveugle pour ne pas le voir… »

Luffy se retourna et fusilla du regard le coupable, Usopp, qui ne se démonta cependant pas, habitué à ce genre de choses de la part de son capitaine. Hancock sourit et deux larmes apparurent à ses yeux. Enfin il avait compris la vérité !

Astrea hocha la tête et sourit enfin.

« Oui, tu es bien mon père, et je suis fière d'être ta fille… »

Qu'il se comportait donc de façon étrange ! C'était vraiment aux antipodes de ce à quoi elle se serait attendue du seigneur des pirates, mais elle ressentait derrière cette façade déroutante et immature l'homme de cœur généreux qu'il était. Cette impression avait été confirmée lorsqu'elle était entrée en résonance quelques secondes avec son haki. Elle contrôlait à présent parfaitement le sien et elle avait perçu beaucoup pendant ce contact rapide.

Chopper, assis près d'Usopp, regardait lui aussi cette scène avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il était très sentimental et ce genre de scène ne pouvait que le faire pleurer. L'émotion gagnait tout le monde progressivement, à part Luffy qui regardait toujours sa fille avec le même air énigmatique. Puis il parla à nouveau.

« Tu sais ce que ça implique d'être ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Astrea hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'en suis parfaitement consciente et je garderai le secret de mes origines. Ils ne se serviront jamais de moi pour t'attirer dans un piège ou pour te nuire… »

Elle avait parlé avec fermeté, et Hancock vit à quel point elle était devenue adulte. Le regard du père croisa encore celui de sa fille et il déclara :

« Alors, ceci étant dit…on peut servir le repas, il faut fêter ça ! »

Hancock rit. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé, et c'était rassurant quelque part. Le pont du bateau fut alors le terrain d'une joyeuse agitation alors que tout le monde venait saluer et congratuler Astrea et que Sanji préparait la table et les plats.

Astrea s'approcha de sa mère.

« Il est un peu étrange, mais je l'aime bien, au fond. Je crois que je comprends vraiment maintenant ce qui t'a attiré vers lui… »

Hancock sourit à sa fille.

« Plus tu le connaîtras, plus tu comprendras, ma fille… »

**FIN**


End file.
